joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario (Power Star)
Summary This is Mario as he appears in the Power Star series by Daniel Sun on YouTube, or, as the official name implies, he is Devil Mario. In this series, Mario is attacked in his sleep by Boos, who overwhelm and possess him. They then immediately use his body to murder dozens of Toads in search for the Power Stars, which will enable them ultimate power and the ability to accomplish their ultimate goal: the destruction of all creation. In Power Star 2, Mario sets his sights on killing Peach and stealing her Power Star, when Luigi butts in and prevents it. The two do battle evenly, with Mario just barely overpowering his brother. The two continue to battle for the Power Stars into Power Star 3, where Mario has secured a few Power Stars already, and starts overcoming Luigi more and more. The Boos are also corrupting Mario more and more, to where it's harder and harder to find the old guy in there. Mario begins slipping away, but Luigi focuses on saving Mario rather than the kingdom. He believes there is still a way to save his brother. The two do battle once more, which lasts and finishes in Power Star 4, with Mario winning. He then reveals that, while Luigi has been focused on saving his brother, he let the Boos possess an army of Toads and attack and acquire every Power Star in the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi uses the last of his power to escape from Mario and reveals that he won't stop trying to save his brother from the Boos' grasp, even though the army is approaching as they speak. Mario allows Luigi to fight him and try to defeat him "one last time." They duke it out, with Luigi fighting at his absolute peak. But Mario absolutely stomps him, in spite of all of his efforts. Mario is displeased by the horrible performance, and right as he defeats Luigi, his army arrives, fuses all the Power Stars together into the Great Power Star, and thrust it into Mario's possession, powering him up drastically. With Luigi nearly dead, Mario then finishes him off with a sword through the head, and kills Peach by shoving a sword in and out of her throat. With his family dead, the Boos allow Mario to see what has happened. What they forced him to do. Within that very little amount of time they granted Mario, he made a tough decision. He seen no point in living if those he loves are dead. And he didn't want the Boos to continue using his body for mass genocide. So, Mario committed suicide on the spot, thereby preventing the Boos from continuing their wrath. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Mario Origin: Power Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Possessed human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Swordmanship, Martial Arts, Energy Projection, Possession (Can shoot his Boos out, which are able to possess enemies), Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Aura (emits a red aura that can change the sky colour and cause stars to swirl around uncontrollably), Light Manipulation, Shockwave Manipulation (able to project shockwaves from his eyes), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has dozens, if not hundreds of souls occupying this single vessel. Thus, he is naturally highly resistant to any soul-based attacks), Laser Vision, Limited Immortality (Type 6; due to the fact Mario's being possessed by Boos, AKA ghosts, his death would only mean the permanent inactivity of the vessel, allowing the Boos to look for another host. The only reason why the Boos went down with Mario was because they had been in his body for extended periods of time, causing them to become one with him) and possible Telekinesis (at one point near the finale, stars were seen swirling through the sky, but there isn't evidence of this being Mario's doing) Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Was going to destroy the universe. It’s said that the winner decides the fate of the universe and that it rests upon Luigi to save it) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class+ Durability: Varies from Wall Level to Universe Level+ Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Arrogant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros. Category:Power Star Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhuman Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Projectors Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Laser Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Telekinesis Users